Hex
Hex (六角) is the so called "Left Hand" of Reficul, as Lzet already takes the place of her right hand man. Thus Lzet could be called the "Right Hand" of Reficul. He has feelings for Reficul, with the only person knowing about them being Satanica. Appearance Hex's appearance is similar to Maekami's. He has straight short white hair and purple eyes. He also has raceless white. He wears a formal white shirt, black suit with the right sleeve rolled up and long pants. His horns are black and the left one has been broken. He also has a white arrow shaped tail. Hex somehow lost the lower part of his left arm, and it has been replaced with a robotic part. Personality Hex has a mainly calm and stern personality, coming off as serious in everything he does. He talks with authority to everyone he knows, even close friends, and likes to have more control in situations than others. However, when speaking to Reficul, Sin and Mors, he treats them with respect, caring for the safety of them all, although he has been known to call Mors a "little brat" on occasions. The only person he treats as an equal is Lzet, as they work for Reficul side by side. He can become easily angered when he or anyone he cares about is threatened or hurt, often putting himself in danger. Otherwise, he stays calm and serious, and although he is a quite violent person, prefers to avoid fighting if he can. He has however been known to use violent methods such as torture to gain information from people. He is well known because of it in Elux's World. During the war, every time Hex went back into his tent he would take a bottle of alcohol out from under his desk and drink, sometimes even until passing out. Because of this, it is very likely that Hex is an alcoholic, yet because he was never caught, or at least never confronted, we do not know if anyone else actually knows. When drunk, Hex becomes self-loathing, usually complaining about his life. He also becomes more careless, agreeing to certain things that he would usually reject. Background Hex used to live in Iceberg Isle, away from all the other residents and likely somewhere high up, like a hill. It is unkown if he was friends with anyone in Iceberg Isle. At some unknown point, he wound up in Reficul's World, alone and homeless. He was eventually found by Sin, who brought him back to Reficul's Castle to recover. After his recovery, as a thanks to Sin and Reficul for helping him, he decided to begin working under Reficul besides Lzet. He did so willingly, and has lived in Reficul's World since then. Only known to Sin, Hex has a brother, named Conjura. Once when he was with Sin, she asked him if he had any family. He simply replied - "Do I have family...? *Drinking from a bottle of beer* Ahaha, yeah, I guess so... A brother, called Conjura... A right asshole, he was. He's the reason for some of my scars... Where is he now? Well, after our last confrontation, hopefully lying dead in a ditch somewhere in the Pitch Black World *Drinking from the bottle again*". ''Because of this, Hex may have also lived in the Pitch Black World at some point. Appearances ''Major * ''Roleplay - ''Hex first appeared in Reficul's World, when Satanica, Anna and Ivlin went to Reficul for help fighting Elux, as they thought she had Sieg. Hex advised Reficul against helping, believing it wasn't their business, but reluctantly went through with it when Reficul agreed to help. He then helped Reficul in decision making and fighting during the war. Relationships Conjura Conjura is Hex's brother, along with Maekami. Nothing except Conjura's name is known, as Hex has only ever once even mentioned him, which was in private with Sin. From what Hex told Sin, it is likely that Conjura is dead, possibly because of Hex himself. However if he is alive, they are surely on bad terms. It is unknown what relationship Conjura and Maekami had. Maekami Maekami and Hex share a very similar appearance, and just so happen to be brothers. Hex has only mentioned it once, stating that Maekami left him for dead. Because of this, they are most likely on bad terms. Sin Sin is Hex's closest friend. She is the one who found Hex after leaving Iceberg Isle, and they've been friends since. He trusts her more than almost everyone else, and acts more relaxed when just with her. However, he still refers to her as "Lady Sin", even though she tells him he doesn't need to. They sometimes spend nights together, in which they just talk for hours. She is the only person who knows about Conjura's existence, and one of two people who know about Hex's possible alcoholism. Reficul Reficul is Hex's boss and one of his close friends. He works for her beside Lzet, and trusts her on the same level as he does Sin. Unknown to Reficul, Hex has a crush on her, and is one of the reasons he keeps on working for her. While Lzet more so handles Reficul's paperwork, Hex handles the more dangerous work for her, such as gaining information, which she appreciates. Mors Mors is one of Hex's friends. While Hex tries to treat him with the same respect as he does with Reficul and Sin, Hex sometimes finds it difficult, referring to him as a "brat". Hex even once got Mors caught for something he tried to blame on Lzet. However, whenever Mors needs help Hex will do what he can, caring about him greatly. Hex knows about Mors' bullying of Lzet, and disproves of it. It could be said that Hex is some sort of father figure to Mors, and that he gets his violent side (bullying Lzet) from Hex. After all, Hex can sometimes be seen wandering around with blood-covered gloves. Lzet Lzet is one of Hex's close friends and his work colleague. They work together under Reficul, with Lzet handling the less dangerous work. Hex is the only person who knows about Mors bullying, and tries to talk Mors out of it, but fails. Hex comforts Lzet on the bullying, and tries to do some of the work for him so that he can go get rest. Lzet and Hex both relate to each other when it comes to bullying, with Hex saying he felt he was never good enough for his parents, which caused him to run away at a young age. Just like with Sin, Hex sometimes stays up late with Lzet, where they both just talk for hours. Lzet is one of two people who know about Hex's possible alcoholism. Mephir Mephir is one of Hex's acquaintances. They met once in a bar, which ended up with Hex nearly attacking Mephir. However, Hex quickly realised it was what Mephir wanted, and quickly left the bar instead. Since then, when the two come into contact with each other, it normally ends up with Mephir trying to provoke or convince Hex to hit him, Mephir being a masochist after all, sometimes with Hex actually giving in and hitting him. However, despite all their clashes, in reality it doesn't matter much to them, and under normal circumstances they seem to be alright friends. Anna Anna is one of Hex's acquaintances. Anna met Hex when she went with Ivlin and Satanica to try and gain help fighting Elux. They didn't say much to each other then or during the war, except for when Hex decided fighting Elux for Sieg wasn't worth the risk, and when Hex referred to Sieg and Ivlin as airheads. Sieg Sieg is one of Hex's acquaintances. They have only met twice, once when Sieg came back from Viol's world and once when Sieg went to visit Reficul. Despite Sieg being in a relationship with Reficul, Hex doesn't seem to dislike Sieg. Ivlin Ivlin is one of Hex's acquaintances. Ivlin met Hex when she went with Anna and Satanica to try and gain help fighting Elux. At first they weren't on very good terms, with Hex being perfectly fine with Reficul's treatment of Ivlin. However, Hex came to feel sorry for Ivlin, even once trying to comfort her. However, he still doesn't defend her from Reficul. Hex has considered sharing a drink of beer with Ivlin before, but hasn't made up his mind yet. Satanica Satanica is one of Hex's acquaintances. Satanica met Hex when she went with Ivlin and Anna to try and gain help fighting Elux. Satanica has called Hex attractive before, but just made him feel awkward, Hex not being used to that kind of attention. Satanica is the only person who knows about Hex's feelings for Reficul, and got a drunk Hex to agree to having sex with her. She did this because she wanted to show Hex how he's going be with Reficul soon, as she put it, as Hex was still a virgin. Satanica sometimes still tries sexual advances on Hex when in Reficul's World, but he rejects her, saying that it "wasn't like him", and that what they did was "a one time thing". No one else actually knows what happened between them. Lil Lil is Hex's acquaintance. They have met once, and before then Satanica had described and talked about Hex with Lil. In the time they met, once Hex was drunk and practically straight up revealed to Lil that he hated himself, she implied that if he was feeling bad then they should go have sex to try and make him feel better. He was reluctant at first, but being drunk and vulnerable, he agreed to it. Afterwards, they slept in bed together until morning. Unknown Soldier From Reficul's Army They met in the camp during the war against Elux, but haven't seen each other since the last assault on Elux's Castle. All we know is that they are possibly female. Elux Elux is Hex's enemy. Because of what Elux did to Reficul, he hates Elux and her angels. Hex actually has an urge to kill Elux and all her angels, which is a fact he tries to hide from everyone else. Something no one knows is that during the war, while they never met face to face, Hex was actually present when Elux was cornered by Sieg and Reficul in the final assault on Elux's castle. He was quite far away, preparing to shoot Elux in the head through the window with a bow, but stopped to help a soldier he had became friends with who was being attacked by one of Elux's people. By the time the attacker was gone, he was too late; bombs had been thrown and Elux was gone. But at least his friend survived. A Lot Of Elux's Soldiers Hex has tortured many of Elux's angels and soldiers for information. Becoming very well known in Elux's World, many angels that go missing come back with only one explanation, that being some guy in a black suit had them tied up and tortured them. Some people in Elux's World don't believe Hex is real, but the ones that have encountered him can't forget him. Trivia * Hex once pulled on Sieg's tail simply to annoy him. * Despite pulling on Sieg's tail, who is partly an animal, he genuinely likes animals, showing some interest in Chocolaty. * He is known by most people in Reficul's world, although most people don't like him that much. * Despite being disliked, he does what he can to keep the residents of the world safe. * Since he enjoys violence to an extent, he may be a slight bit sadistic. * Nothing is known about his parents, except that Hex believes he wasn't good enough for them. * If Mephir ever found out about Hex torturing Elux's soldiers, it is possible Mephir would want to be put in the chair and tortured himself. * As confirmed by unknown sources, he is indeed "Strong Like Hong Chong". * Since Hex and Maekami look alike, if Hex were to go to the Pitch Black World he would most likely be mistaken for Maekami. Because of this, it's unknown how people would react, since Hex shows his face unlike Maekami, and also only has one horn and a different tail. * Hex hides his robotic arm under a his sleeve and a glove, which is why only one sleeve is rolled up, and why he always has a glove on his left hand. The only person who knows about his robotic arm is Satanica. * Because of the lazy boi who drew Hex getting lazy, Hex's appearance is based heavily off of Maekami's. Don't worry though, the lazy boi who drew Hex will come up with some story as to why Hex and Maekami look alike. * The drawing of Hex is even from a part of Obsolete Dream with Maekami; which is another part of drawing man being lazy. Quotes wowie testing tabber wowie---------------------------------------------------------------->>>